Clandestine
by TunaForDesert
Summary: Kuroko Tetsuya, one of the rare omegas, did not expect for a pack of hungry alphas that would do anything to have him to be waiting when he enrolled to Teiko Academy. Too bad he's bonded. And now it's a race for the alphas to know who the beautiful omega is bonded to. It would be a whole lot easier if Kuroko remembered the name of the one he's bonded to. ?/Kuro


_Alpha, beta and omega._

_These three were what divided the human race from each other. Nobody cared about your gender. You don't have to worry about being attracted to anyone because your instinct would lead you to your supposed partner. Betas generally were only attracted to the opposite gender. Alphas and omegas however could pick anyone regardless of gender. Alphas were the dominant ones in any relationship they were engaged in. Omegas were the submissive ones. Betas and alphas dominated the number of humanity's population for centuries. Omegas on the other hand, were extremely rare. The ratio was 1 out of 50,000. And male omegas were even rarer. They were considered as the treasures of humanity as they were capable of bearing children._

* * *

Teiko Academy of Japan was the best school in the country and one of the top five worldwide. It had facilities that were said to be 25 years more advanced than any other countries in Asia. The students were divided into 10 different branches. The main five were Rakuzan the Emperor of Creation, Kaijou the Blue Elites, Shuutoku the Legendary King, Touou the General of East, and Yosen the Armored Titan. The remaining five were Seirin, Meikou, Fukuda Shogo, Kirisaki Daichi and Seiho.

However, as prestigious as this school was, they never received an omega student since its creation centuries ago. There had been only 36 omegas were ever recorded in Japan, and 8 of them were royalty. Omegas in Japan were extremely sought after, whether in good or bad way, resulting into the lack of people coming forth to claim their status. The royalty's omegas were homeschooled in the imperial palace and never showed their faces in public. They were heavily guarded and had known to mate with only the best alphas in Japan.

Thus, the news Headmaster Shirogane announced the day before had the students excited for today.

Excited was an understatement.

"Piss off! The omega's mine!"

"HAH?! Just who do you think you are trying to claim him?!"

"Guys! Calm down!"

"I don't know about you but I'm going after the omega."

"You fucking-"

Kise Ryouta of Kaijou sighed softly to himself. The cafeteria was bustling with more people than usual, and fights broke out all over the place even though it was barely 8 in the morning. Soon the school security guards would come too and drag the troublemakers away for some well-deserved peace.

"Kise," Moriyama leaned closer to his junior, a sly grin in place. Kise hummed questioningly in response.

"Are you going to sweep the omega off his feet? Or are you going to wait until one of your old buddies do it first?" Moriyama grinned as Kise choked on his juice.

"Uh . . ." the blond turned to his senior hesitantly as Kasamatsu snorted across them.

"Look, everyone knows you're an alpha. It's your natural instinct to go after an omega."

Kise shrugged uncaringly, "I don't know. I've never met an omega before."

"I have heard stories from my grandmother that omegas of her time were extremely beautiful," Moriyama chirped in slyly. To his disappointment, Kise already turned back to his breakfast.

The blond, for all his apathetic display about the whole thing, was actually pretty nervous and excited. His eyes darted around the cafeteria, looking for one that might look half like an omega. Not that he knew if one was an omega. It's hard to tell because everyone looked pretty much the same. Although betas were pretty and soft, he needed an omega _oh so badly_. An omega would provide him a challenge, maybe. He lied to his seniors about never meeting an omega. His grandfather was one, bonded to another man, an alpha. They were so happy and he had seen how his alpha grandfather followed his omega grandfather's words restlessly like a doll with strings.

Now, if only he could capture an omega of his own.

_**THUD!**_

"ACK!" Kise yelped in pain before turning around to glare at Midorima who was holding a thick dictionary. The bespectacled teen scowled back at the blond.

"What was that for Midorimacchii?!" Kise demanded hurtfully.

Midorima Shintarou clicked his tongue, "Your face ticks me off."

"WHAT KIND OF REASON IS THAT?!"

"You two are rather lively this morning," the table's occupants plus Midorima turned to the voice. Aomine Daiki smirked at them haughtily as he approached them.

"What? Nervous about meeting the little omega?" he teased with a feral grin.

Midorima huffed and left quickly. Aomine took a seat beside Kasamatsu, who looked unhappy with the arrangement but unwilling to go to another table. Kise picked up his spoon and stared at Aomine, who was happily digging into his breakfast.

"Aominecchii, you look calm."

The tanned teen groaned, "Don't start. Satsuki already chewed me off this morning. She's too excited about this whole damn thing for a beta. Apparently, my parents caught the news about the male omega coming to our school and now they're demanding to have the guy as their future son-in-law."

Kise chuckled humorlessly, feeling glad that his family gave freedom to their children.

"I mean, I don't even like guys!" Aomine looked absolutely mortified by the idea alone as Kasamatsu snorted and Moriyama grinned.

"I like big boobs! Dammit, I should've been a beta," the dubbed ganguro groaned and attacked his breakfast ferociously.

Moriyama chuckled, "You don't know about that! You've only seen other betas and alphas your whole life! My grandmother said-"

"What's with you and your grandma?" Kasamatsu interrupted dryly.

"-they're absolutely irresistible! Who knows you might be interested once you meet him?" Moriyama continued without missing a beat.

Aomine paused eating.

XXX

"Hey, which branch do you think the omega will choose?" Himuro Tatsuya asked his friend. Murasakibara Atsushi hummed uninterestedly. Himuro only chuckled softly at the response as he arranged his things and put them on the table. The professor would arrive in a few minutes. And only one third of the lecture hall's seats were filled.

"I do hope he'll choose Yosen, you see. The only omega I know is my old mentor," the pretty boy smiled nostalgically at the memory of his oddball of an omega teacher. He grimaced, though, as he remembered one peculiar trait that the beautiful woman possessed. She had a habit of kissing anyone that she found attractive, and none of the victims had been able to resist because of her status. Taiga's woman coach was still traumatized after her first kiss was stolen by the beautiful omega.

"I think Aka-chin is going after him," Murasakibara commented lightly as he opened a bag of chips. Himuro raised an eyebrow. The Emperor was interested in someone? Well, if it's anyone who could catch his attention, of course it would be a male omega. After all, the Emperor only wanted the best. No matter how unfair it would be to some people.

Seconds later, the usual bickering sounds of Kaijou's and Touou's aces were heard all the way from the hallway before they appeared at the door, looking like they were an inch from ripping each other's heads off. One quick glare from an already irritated Midorima who was sitting on the front row promptly silenced the two. They threw one last glare at each other before separating and sat as far as they can from each other.

Himuro shook his head in slight amusement. This looked a bit more severe than their usual banters.

The lecturer walked in, and the students immediately took their seats. Aida Kagetora set his mouth into its usual frown as he looked at each of his students' excited face. Well, almost all of them. Kise Ryouta and Aomine Daiki were oozing with anger. Midorima Shintarou had retreated into his own shell and was tending to his nails. Murasakibara Atsushi continued his snacking time without a pause.

"So . . ." he opened his mouth, "We've got a new transfer student, even though it's almost at the end of semester. As you are already informed, he is an omega." Kagetora could feel the shift in atmosphere. He knew most of the first years were alphas and well, it's like sending a lamb into a horde of lions. "I expect each and one of you to be completely respectful towards him. Any forceful act will immediately be reported to Eiji and the offender will deal with Nijimura-kun for the rest of summer holidays, provided he didn't get to you before the end of semester."

Kagetora grinned at the frightened looks he got. The Miracle kids especially looked like they had swallowed a lemon. Nijimura's status as the school's top alpha was unbeatable. Even man with half brain would know better than to cross the line with him.

"Okay, Kuroko-kun, come in," he called out to the waiting student. When he saw the omega, the second one in his life, he could barely believe his eyes. Oh, he couldn't wait to see the hormonal alphas' faces when they see him. He was lucky he was a bonded alpha.

"Hai," the omega's soft voice replied and the door was opened.

XXX

"Holy shit," Himuro distantly heard Takao's voice from the front line. He was too absorbed with the view to care about the teen's language. The omega was . . . _wow_. Soft baby blue hair – purely genetic, no dye – shone under the lighting in the hall. Pale skin, almost transparent was being displayed to the hungry alphas for their eyes to feast on. The omega's petit frame caught each of their attention as he approached Aida-san. When he turned to the rest of them, Himuro knew right away that blood would be shed for one to mate with this omega.

Blank, beautiful gemstones that were embedded to the omega's eyes were presented to them. Kuroko, was it? Himuro grinned to himself. Like hell he would hand over this treasure to anyone.

XXX

The class couldn't have ended slower. When Aida walked out of the lecture hall, the alphas immediately approached the omega like moth to flame. Kuroko Tetsuya, as he introduced himself, remained polite and blank when answering the questions. The alphas were careful enough to not touch him, though. Who knew where Nijimura was watching from?

"Which branch did you choose? It must be Rakuzan. They're the best, after all."

Kuroko shook his head, "Rakuzan is too much for me. I'm in Seirin."

Murmurs immediately went around at the answer. The omega didn't choose one of the top five. That must be a big blow to their pride. The questions were nothing personal and rude, and Kuroko replied flatly. That was why, by lunch, everyone who already knew about him started calling him, 'Ice Prince'.

'_That's a stupid name.' _Kagami Taiga ate his lunch with gusto. He had things better to do than wooing an omega that was clearly not interested in anyone. He snorted at yet another fail attempt of a half-witted alpha that tried to strike a conversation with the omega. Kuroko looked increasingly uncomfortable as for the last five minutes since he stepped into the cafeteria. 6 alphas already had approached him, and he had not even chosen a seat yet. Kagami hid his surprise when the omega sat across him. He raised a questioning eyebrow as Kuroko sighed.

"Aida-san said you're a fellow Seirin. And that you're the infamous Bakagami who would not even dream to purposely hurt a kitten."

Kagami made an offended sound but he nodded nonetheless. He glared at the alphas that were eying the academy's eye candy for the day. The bastards turned away immediately, knowing better than to test their luck against Seirin's ace.

Unfortunately Aida Kagetora forgot to mention about the kind of friends-not-friends Kagami had.

"Oh? Who's your friend, Taiga?" an amused voice questioned from behind the redhead.

Kagami cursed his luck as Akashi Seijuurou took the seat on his left. Murasakibara sat on his other side, munching on a pocky.

XXX

Akashi Seijuurou hungrily and indiscreetly took in the sight of the omega. This was his first time seeing one, and oh, he was as beautiful as an omega could be. Akashi smiled politely, but behind it was a scheming smirk that oozed craze.

"Kuroko Tetsuya," the omega replied the indirect question. Akashi nodded in approval at the display of respect. Kuroko – no, Tetsuya knew where he stood as an omega, and Akashi would not have it either way.

"Tetsuya," he purred and a smirk adorned his face at the unnerved look Tetsuya wore.

"You would not happen to be free this Saturday, would you?"

"Akashicchii is so sly!"

The redhead smiled as Daiki and Ryouta came out of nowhere and sat beside the omega from each side. Ryouta had an indignant look on his face that hid his annoyance while Daiki inhaled his lunch. After he was halfway done with it, he wiped his mouth with a napkin and turned to the omega.

"So, omega huh?" conversation was never Daiki's strong point. "Had an interesting life before coming here?"

Kuroko put down his sandwich and shrugged, "Not really. I was mostly left alone after they knew about me."

The five alphas looked at each other, the same question plugging their mind. Before any of them could voice it, a tray was slammed down at the end of the table. They looked up at Midorima's irritated face.

"Hello, Midorima-kun," Kuroko greeted without looking up. Midorima gritted his teeth.

"Kuroko, I do hope you know what you're doing."

The omega smiled softly as he finally turned to the standing teen, "Midorima-kun doesn't have to worry much. I can take care of myself."

"Shintarou, what is going on?" Akashi demanded.

Midorima made an indignant sound at the back of his throat before replying, "This…_**idiot**_ apparently ran away from home and attended this academy without his family's knowledge, _**again**_."

Kuroko looked a bit miffed, "In my defense, this wouldn't have happened if they just let me go."

"Kuroko, this has been going on for years. This is the fourth time."

XXX

Aomine gaped as Kuroko and Midorima explained their relationship with each other. Apparently, they used to have play-dates that their family arranged when they were still in middle school. Their parents were hoping that they would bond with each other and strengthened the friendship of the two families.

"But we just can't get along with each other and after two years, our parents finally gave up," There was a hint of victory in Kuroko's face as he said that. Midorima only pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Kuroko obaa-san said that she would let you do what you want this time, since you're already sixteen. And I'm the one who should look out for you. You're so troublesome."

The table's occupants knew that Midorima did not mean his last sentence. He was just too much of a tsundere to admit it, though. Kise grinned and playfully hugged Kuroko.

"Ne, ne, how about we go on a date this Saturday? Ne?" the blond winked at the omega. Kuroko looked surprised as he blinked slowly at the overgrown puppy.

"Ano…" He tried to say something, but Midorima beat him to it by smacking Kise's head upside down. "Are you an idiot?!" he bellowed angrily. Kise let fake tears streamed down.

"Midorimacchii! That hurts-ssu! Why are you bullying me so much today?!"

"Because you're an idiot! Why can't you understand?!" Midorima retorted snappishly.

"Shintarou?" Akashi frowned, apparently not getting what Midorima was getting onto. Actually, nobody in the table did. Aomine watched in confusion as Midorima turned to them angrily, before blinking and promptly turned pale.

"Don't tell me none of you get it yet?" The bespectacled teen looked half in disbelief, half mortified. Kagami, Murasakibara, Kise and Aomine turned to each other in confusion. Was there something they were missing?

Midorima gaped at them. Kuroko sat straight, rigid.

"Akashi," Midorima hissed lowly, eyes flashing dangerously and disbelievingly, "Kuroko's _**bonded**_."

XXX

The news spread like wildfire. Even with Midorima's attempt of whispering, it still failed to keep it under wrap. A bonded human was rare at their age. A bond was what tied two humans to each other for life. They cannot have another mate for the rest of their life, no matter under what circumstances. The bonded pairs are usually the married one. One that is barely out of childhood was rare. Trying to mate with or claim a bonded person was highly frowned upon in their society.

"Since when?" Kagami demanded a few days after that. The Miracles plus Kagami and Kuroko were scattered around the clearing. They were having their lunch at the field besides the main school building.

"11." Kuroko did not even hesitate. Kise and Aomine gaped.

"You were bonded at 11? Are you fucking serious?"

Kuroko gave the tanned teen a deadpan look, "Yes. My sense of humor is horrible."

"That's just absurd!" Kise exclaimed, incredulous. Kuroko turned back to his lunch without another word. Akashi sighed inwardly in disappointment. To think he finally met an omega that he actually wanted just for someone to reveal that he belonged to someone else.

Midorima fixed his glasses, "Our parents' attempt would have never work out even if we did get along. He'd been bonded long before I even met him."

"That's why I came to this school."

"Hm?" Murasakibara cocked his head to one side in question.

Kuroko smiled softly, and for a second their breath was taken away at the mesmerizing sight Kuroko was at the moment. The light accentuated his naturally pale skin and blue sky hair.

"I came here to search for the one I'm bonded to. I won't rest until I find him."

* * *

End chapter.

**A/N**: -facedesk- this was supposed to be a freaking one-shot but I don't want to let it rot away in my library (like so many others) because I lost my musing halfway so here it is. It will have less than five chapters, maybe.

**Edit**: So someone said this story is similar to Bondmaiden's. To those who are unfamiliar with this kind of story, there are actually a wide collection of this alpha/omega/beta story in many different fandoms. I have read a few myself and I admit I like them very much. Especially Harry Potter ones ehehehe. So, I didn't copy paste someone's idea. I've always wanted to write something like this and it was just a coincidence that Bondmaiden posted theirs before I did. If you still don't believe me, you can ask a few like AokazuSei, Holy Angel Heart and MilkyUke. I've written this story before Bondmaiden posted theirs. If you still doubt me, you can look at my favorite story section. You can find a story like this. Ciao.

**Edited: 19.01.2014**

* * *

黒子のバスケ © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Edited version © AokazuSei


End file.
